


Whatever The Future Brings

by Thekingmakersdaughters



Category: The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/pseuds/Thekingmakersdaughters
Summary: Richard III and his wife Joanna of Portugal are now king and queen of England, but his heart has been always occupied by someone else, his childhood friend: Lady Anne Neville. After many years of imprisonment in the Tower, she is now free to live and marry again but Richard doesn't believe no one is good enough for her. Especially not Tudor.





	Whatever The Future Brings

**Author's Note:**

> It is been rewritten, so I hope you like it!

After his brother, King Edward’s death without a male heir to succeed him on the throne, Richard Duke of Gloucester took the crown and became King Richard III of England. Months after his coronation, he married Princess Joanna of Portugal for making a necessary alliance against his enemies. Joanna was one of the richest heirs from the royal Portuguese family with Lancastrian lineage. It was a strategic marriage but also a successful one who could provide England, the heir it needed. Nor Joanna nor Richard ever thought for a second to have love in their marriage but she always wondered what was on his mind or in his heart for being so distant despite his good behaviour towards her. He hadn't any mistress and their relationship was nothing but cordial.

Since his teen years, Richard always wished to marry his cousin and close friend from childhood, Lady Anne Neville. But after being married to a traitor because of her father and being the daughter of another, King Edward imprisoned her in the Tower for several years. He also offered once her to marry some Yorkist low noble for her freedom. But she refused. She didn’t want to give her fortune to the king nor any other horrible husband that the king or queen chose to her. Her late husband was still in her nightmares. So, she reminded well cared in the Tower until Richard became king. 

The only persons who visited her were her sister Isabel, Duchess of Clarence, until her death, and his friend Richard. During their childhood in Middleham, she and Richard were inseparable and in love. They promised each other that one day they would marry. But things never were easy for them. With time, Richard became more and busier, and despite he never married until he became king, his visits were each time less frequent. Still, she was living in luxury, not as a prisoner.

He always had been in love with her and still was, just like she. Now she was finally living in Middleham with her part of her fortune but enough for her to feel comfortable in her home: The North.

They rarely saw each other, although they wrote many letters, it was known to everyone that she was protected by the king without any doubt. Their relationship as just friends was fine during a while until he received a letter from Anne announcing that she wished to marry Henry Tudor, and she will do it in three months. Henry Tudor had rebelled against Richard two years ago but after being defeated, he renounced his claim to the English crown and swore loyalty to York. Now he wanted to return from his exile to England and marry one of the great ladies of England with the favour of the king. Anne thought that it would be good to marry again after all that time. She had changed, she wasn't the little girl she was one day fearing everything around her.

Richard turned furious, imagining Anne, his dearest Anne, in the bed with that man. No, he will never let that happen. He was king. He could stop it, and he was decided to do it that night impulsively. He took a horse and quickly arrived at Middleham’s castle. It was dark and late when he arrived but he couldn’t care less. He went looking for her desperately until he found her in her bedchamber ready for bed.

“Richard! I mean, your majesty! What are you doing here? This isn’t appropriate.” Said Anne surprisedly as Richard close the door looking directly at her and approaching while she put her robe on again. They hadn't seen each other since his coronation. She didn't even attend the royal wedding.

“Let the formalisms aside.” He took the letter that Anne sent him from his cloak and showed it to her angrily. “What did you expected me to do after being informed of your betrayal?“

“It isn’t a betrayal! You know I love you as my cousin and friend but now that I am free to have the I life I decide to have, I wanna marrying someone who can be also beneficial to you in thankfulness for everything you have always done for me. In this way, I can help both of you to pull all your differences aside and bring peace to England.”

“You love me as a cousin and friend? Well, if I remember well it was more than that. You were the one who told me years ago that I was the only man with you wanted to be with and that if you couldn’t be with me you wouldn’t be with any other.” Many years and events had passed since that words, but yes, both remembered and that hurt Anne even more than Richard for she felt so alone because, at the end of the day, Richard had his wife. Not one he loved but still, he had Joanna.

“And if I recall correctly, you promise me that we will marry someday and look at us now. You aren’t able to accuse me of anything Richard. At least I have never lied to you or played with your feelings. If I do this is for our mutual benefit but in different ways.”

“It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself. Are you marrying him just to spite me?” Richard could see resentment in the way Anne was looking at him but he never really thought she could harm him intendedly.

“How dare you! I have done many mistakes in my life but I always tried not to hurt the ones I love or care for. What do you want for me? To be sad and alone for the rest of my life while you are happy with your wife?” She was attacking him but in the end, the only thing she wanted to know was if he still felt something for her. Something romantic.

“I forbid this marriage, Anne. Tudor is a coward and a traitor. You are my subject and are under my protection. You deserve someone much better than him. Someone who loves you respects you and value you. I hope I don’t have to make harder decisions to stop this because you know as king I can and I will.” Those words annoyed Anne so much. Once more he was quitting his possibilities of deciding and offering her nothing but words. He began to walk towards the door but Anne wasn’t finished.

“Damn you Richard! Do you think I am a doll or a child? Do you think you can do with me whatever you want and that I won’t say a thing? You aren’t able to say that I deserve someone better after I have loved you for so many years until you married that Portuguese princess! But I forgot you, Richard, because I know that I am more valuable as a woman than you could ever see. You didn’t even want a wife. You just wanted someone who could give you children as a cow!” She began to hit him on his back until he turned around and caught her arms, pulling her instinctively between the vertical bed’s rod made of wood in each corner of it, and his body pressing her against it. Yes, he married Joanna just for an alliance and having an heir but their relationship wasn’t a very loving one or had a fondness. They just see each other during celebrations and some nights in hopes to conceive a child. But three years later, she still had no child and just one miscarriage.

“Are you sure you have forgotten me? Because this doesn’t seem like that. It seems you only want to marry Tudor because you know it will make me feel nauseous imaging him in our childhood home and in your bed with you.”

“I don’t have to marry him to have him or any other man in my bed. You can stop this marriage but you cannot decide for me in all matters. I am not your wife.” Those last words were making him even angrier. Now, she was testing how much longer would he let the conversation go, knowing he probably didn’t want anyone in the castle knew that he was there, and like that.

“You are not, but you won’t be his.” Richard instinctively kissed her hard without letting go of harms. She didn’t try to push him again but neither follow the kiss. She just didn’t anything. Richard noticed this and stopped kissing her and grabbing her arms. For their conversation, he was full of lust and desire but Anne didn’t even move so he wanted to know what she wanted. He was no a rapist and didn’t want to seem like one.

“Why have you done that?” Asked Anne looking him in the eyes.

“For the same thing that you haven’t pushed me away.”

Richard kissed her again but this time slowly and more romantically for being secure that she wanted it too and that she wouldn’t have any doubt why he was in the castle that night. The kiss lasted longer and became more passionate about the seconds. Anne began to undress him removing his cape and jacket and her robe too. After that, she took his hand, stopped kissing him and drove him to the bed. He quit his t-shirt and shoes as he looked at how Anne sensuality removed the knots of her nightdress letting her boobs at his looking. He leaped on her, between her legs making Anne lay in the bed at the same time he kissed her neck and removed her nightdress with just one hand. She removed the knot of his trousers and got down it until he with his legs let it on the floor.

Staying completely naked, they stopped just one second for looking at each other without saying a thing. The candles were on and the room full of lights so they could see all of the other’s body with pleasure.

Nor his wife Joanna nor her future fiancé Henry were on their mind at any moment of the night. Just the passion and pure love they have always felt for each other.

He began moving his manhood around her femininity before penetrating her for making her feel more lust without stopping looking at her. When he finally entered on her, he surprised in a good way of feeling her moving too and even sometimes directing the sexual act for their pleasure. They both were delighted by the carnal pleasure they were feeling. He never was like that with Joanna, with who the sex was just for duty: cold and quickly. Nor Anne with Edouard with who was like the same as Richard with Joanna but adding that he treated very badly with no respect. They became to their culminating moment of pleasure at the same time, so they couldn’t suppress more the sounds of their panting risking themselves that the servants could hear them.

Finally, they laid on the bed under the covers of it just hardly breathing, tired and exhausted for the other. Anne knew he didn’t want to be seen in the castle the next morning so she sadly thought that he would leave her at that moment. Richard knew it would be a risk staying there more time but for the first time in his life, he was with the woman he loved. He couldn’t let her like that nor after what happened. Richard moved for approaching his body to hers and hug her for resting in peace until the morning comes. They would talk then but not now. And secretly both were happy about staying with the other company.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment!


End file.
